1. [Field of the Invention]
The present invention relates to electronic musical instruments with help functions, particularly to electronic musical instruments each including a sound source for producing musical sounds in an electronic manner, and a display for giving explanations of various functions in the instrument.
2. [Description of the Related Art]
Various electronic musical instruments with help functions have been proposed heretofore. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 204301/1993 "Explanation Device in Electronic Musical Instrument", an explanation of the function assigned to an operation member is given with a voice or a picture when the operation member is operated in a help mode after a help switch is made on.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 253779/1995 "Electronic Musical Instrument", given is an explanation of the function assigned to an assignable switch. When a help operation member is operated after the switch is operated, an explanation related to the switch is given on a display.
Although the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 204301/1993 and 253779/1995 are different in details, they are basically the same in the point that an explanation of the function related to an individual switch is given after a help switch is made on.
In short, any conventional electronic musical instrument with a help function is not designed to explain its functions systematically. The most ordinary method for grasping the functions of the electronic musical instrument, i.e., the method of searching from a rough category to a minute category in order can not be taken therefore. For this reason, a textbook such as an owner's manual can not be disused though the electronic musical instrument has the help function.